marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom Estate Winery
The '''Bloom Estate Winery' is an estate owned by Octavian Bloom, and dedicated to the growth of vineyards as a cover for Bloom's position as a leader of HYDRA. History HYDRA Biannual Gathering ]] Octavian Bloom hosted the HYDRA biannual gathering in the mansion inside his estate, reuniting three of the rest of HYDRA's most notable leaders, the Sheikh, the Baroness and the Banker, along with Doctor List, who represented Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. List thanked Bloom for hosting their gathering, and expressed his regret that it had turned into a vigil due to the recent death of Daniel Whitehall. Bloom proposed a toast for Whitehall, expressing that he had joined HYDRA's founder in the afterlife. The Baroness expressed that Whitehall's death had been unfortunate, as she admired his commitment, but the Banker admitted that he had never been fond of Whitehall. The Sheikh believed that they must not speak ill of the dead, but the Banker responded by noting that as Whitehall was dead, there was nothing he could do in response. List explained that Whitehall's death meant there was a vacant management position for HYDRA in North America, and according to Baron von Strucker, Sunil Bakshi was an adequate man for that position. List asked about Bakshi's absence at the gathering, and Bloom revealed that Bakshi had disappeared, and they believed he had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. List then pointed that if that was true, Bakshi should be dead if he did his duty as a member of HYDRA. He also believed that the rest of HYDRA leaders at the meeting had constantly underestimated S.H.I.E.L.D., and Baron von Strucker would like that to stop happening. List proposed that, as S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably take Whitehall's death as a chance to attack them, whoever could eliminate S.H.I.E.L.D. permanently would win Whitehall's previous position. All members of the council silently agreed to List's proposal, and List revealed his intention to examine Whitehall's investigations and obsession with artifacts to determine if it was fruitless or if it produced something HYDRA could use for their future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Warship and Lighthouse Octavian Bloom received a phonecall from Sunil Bakshi, who informed him that he was now free, but there was a situation. Bloom prompted Bakshi to come to his estate, and Bakshi explained that he was a few hours away, but that he was on his way. Waiting for a Signal Lance Hunter and Sunil Bakshi arrived at the Bloom Estate Winery, where Bakshi told Hunter to wait right outside while he entered and spoke to Bloom, as he did not appreciate unannounced guests. Bakshi told him that once he was inside, he would send someone for Hunter. Bakshi left the car and approached the gate, showing his handgun to the security camera as the fence opened for him. Bobbi Morse then entered the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV where Hunter was waiting, telling him that she had already canvassed the whole area and stashed the motorcycle she had used. Hunter welcomed her, using a fake American accent, and Morse asked him to drop it, as he sounded like a douche bag. Hunter then told her that then she knew how he felt by living in the United States. As they were waiting, Hunter commented how Morse did not take a stand during the argument at the Playground, but Morse excused it by saying that nobody meant even half of what they said, as everyone was still broken up over Antoine Triplett's death. However, Hunter believed it was due to the secret she shared with Alphonso Mackenzie. Morse tried to dismiss it, but it only convinced Hunter even more, as Morse did not back Mackenzie to avoid revealing their secret. To prevent Hunter from digging further, Morse told him that they had a secret, as she and Mackenzie were in a support group. Hunter began to laugh, surprised that the secret was something like that. Morse explained that they dedicated their lives to S.H.I.E.L.D., and then the organization collapsed and some of their friends were members of HYDRA and attacked them, so they needed help coping with it. Hunter supported Morse in that, saying that he was afraid that such an experience would make Morse close even more, but the support group was something emotionally healthy, an adjective he believed would never be used to describe Morse. Morse was relieved by Hunter's reaction, but then he mocked her asking if they passed a talking stick in their meetings. Ceasing the Infight Sunil Bakshi explained to Octavian Bloom that a group of mercenaries had been hired to rescue him from S.H.I.E.L.D. and then kill him, believing that other HYDRA Leaders wanted to kill them both in a power play. on phone]] They then informed Doctor List, calling him and telling that the other HYDRA leaders gave an order to kill them. List assured that neither he nor Baron Wolfgang von Strucker were not involved, though Bloom clarified they called him because he may be a target. List asked them if they believed the Baroness to be responsible, but Bakshi assured that not only her, but also the Banker and the Sheikh. List told them that they could not allow infighting at a time of transition, and Bloom, who agreed to List's comment, promised to solve the situation as best as they could. Bloom went to a small console in a secret compartment under a table, and before he could use it, Bakshi informed Bloom that there was also a man outside, the mercenary hired to kill him in the first place, who was begging to die. Assassination of HYDRA Leaders Octavian Bloom entered a code in a small console to give an order to his secret operatives to kill three of the other leaders of HYDRA, the Baroness, the Banker and the Sheikh, as Sunil Bakshi, who was inside the mansion with Bloom, believed them to be behind an assassination attempt against both Bakshi and Bloom. Outside the estate, a group of HYDRA operatives surrounded the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV where Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse were waiting to act, and began to shoot at it. Hunter and Morse got down and activated the defenses of the SUV, revealing a series of machine guns that killed the surrounding operatives. Hunter and Morse broke into the state with the SUV, while Bloom's operatives successfully killed the other three HYDRA leaders. They managed to storm into the main room where Bloom and Bakshi were waiting, and before anyone could react, they killed the bodyguards protecting them and Hunter shot a bullet into Bloom's head, killing him. Bakshi realized that he had been tricked by Phil Coulson, and as he could not reach every HYDRA leader, he made them kill each other. Hunter revealed that, fortunately for him, Bakshi had indeed been promised to Talbot, so he was not going to be killed. Morse took Bakshi into custody, and they left the estate. References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities